tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Suli
Fire Suli.jpg|Fire Suli Electric Suli.jpg|Electric Suli Sulis are products of intimate encounters with various Djinn, and left with their human parent to raise. Sulis have a far deeper connection to their djinn parent's elemental plane than the "lesser" elementals. Some join with the ifrit, sylph, oread or undine communes, but due to their gregarious and outgoing natures usually do not stay for long. They are more desirous of adventure and seek to create names and legacies for themselves and in human kingdoms and communities can generally be found in positions of power and prominence. Others are loners and seek a life of adventure, travel and exploits, creating their own legends as they go. Sulis have no distinct culture of their own, but either absorb the culture in which they are born, or form communes and cooperatives with other like minded elementals near human communities. Suli Classes: Any class Type Sulis are outsiders with the native subtype. Size Sulis are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed Sulis have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages Sulis begin play speaking Common and one elemental language (Aquan, Auran, Ignan, or Terran). Sulis with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Ignan, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Energy Resistance Sulis have resistance to acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5, and fire 5. Elemental Assault (Su) Once per day as a swift action, a suli can shroud her arms in acid, cold, electricity, or fire. This lasts for one round per level, and can be dismissed as a free action. Unarmed strikes with her arms or hands (or attacks with weapons held in those hands) gain the corrosive, flaming, frost or shock special ability. Darkvision Sulis have darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Low-Light Vision Sulis can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits: Energy Strike (Su) A suli with this racial trait has a stronger connection to one energy type than to the other three used by sulis. Choose one energy type: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. The suli's elemental assault ability can only deal energy damage of this type but function as the corrosive burst, flaming burst, icy burst or shocking burst special ability. The suli has resistance 10 to this energy type and no racial resistance to the other three types. While her elemental assault is active, the suli gains additional abilitie based on the chosen energy type. This racial trait otherwise works like and replaces elemental assault and elemental resistance. Earthfoot (acid) The suli is not affected by difficult terrain and gains a burrow speed of 20’. Firehand (fire) Instead of adding damage to a melee attack, the suli may hurl a piece of her arm-flames as if it were a thrown weapon. The suli makes a ranged touch attack; if the attack hits, the target takes 2d6+2/cl points of fire damage. The flames have a range increment of 30 feet. Icewalk (cold) The suli can walk on water-based liquids as if using water walk, except instead of hovering above the surface, she creates a temporary layer of ice that supports her and immediately melts once she moves away from it. This ice is not slippery to the suli and does not affect her balance or speed, though other ice affects her normally. Other creatures cannot travel on this ice, but the suli may carry a creature while moving. The suli gains +4 natural armor. Shockshield (electricity) The suli can shock a creature that touches or attacks her with a natural attack, unarmed strike, or metal melee weapon, dealing 1d6+1/cl points of electricity damage to the creature. Mostly Human A few sulis have appearances much closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such geniekin appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid(human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These geniekin do not automatically gain their associated elemental language (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). This ability alters the geniekin's type, subtype, and languages. Trusted Mediator Sulis are renowned as impartial mediators, and they learn to shroud their minds to prevent magic from tampering with their judgments. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects. This racial trait replaces energy resistance and low-light vision. Category:World Category:Race Category:RP Category:Custom Category:Suli